Best Birthday Ever
by EverlastingAngel26435
Summary: Your Aunt Sachiko recently died, and your birthday's around the corner! Not that anyone knows...except for him. Deciding for a leave of absence from your village, you head out to a small lake you discovered a while ago. Oh yeah, there's also someone there with you. You just don't know it...yet.-This is my first attempt at an M-Rated, so please be nice?-Self Insert, ReaderXDeidara


**So, my birthday is coming up! Yays! For anyone who has been reading my other story, You Say Do What Now, as much as I know I should be working on that, I've been having crazy writers block. If anyone has any ideas, I'm open to almost anything.**

**This goes out to my friend's aunt who recently passed away. I'll always be there for you imouto! 3**

**Disclaimer: Yes you guys, I totally own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. *note the sarcasm***

* * *

You sat down at the edge of the roof of the apartment in [village you live]. Thinking back on the past two days made tears come to your eyes. Your Aunt Sachiko recently had a minor heart attack and sadly, the next day, you found out that she passed away in the night.

**_Flashback_**

_"[Your name]!" You turned your head when you heard your mother's voice calling out to you. "Oh there you are! Hurry! We have to get to the hospital!"_

_You were completely confused as she dragged you towards the hospital. "Mom? What's going on? Why are we going to the hospital?" You didn't get an answer until you reached the hospital room. On the way in, you saw your Aunt Sachiko's name outside the room. Rushing in, you saw her pale form on the bed. "Aunt Sachiko?!"_

_Behind you, you heard your mother's soft voice explaining what happened. "We were in the kitchen making some food for dinner when she was getting a bit tired. So she got up and made some coffee for the both of us. As you know, she has a bad heart and severe asthma. She ended up having a heart attack in the left side of her heart and when she drank the coffee, she-she" She broke down in tears. Your father hugged her, trying to comfort her._

_You turned around sharply and headed to the [kage of your country]'s office. "[Name of your kage]-sama?" They looked up, slightly surprised since you didn't normally come to them often._

_"Yes, [your name]?" they asked. "Can I help you?"_

_You looked at her with firm determined eyes. "I'd like to request a leave for a while."_

_Their eyes widened. "A leave? For what reason?"_

_You look away. "My," You take a deep breath. "My aunt just recently passed. I'd like to request a leave for a bit to think things over."_

_Their eyes soften for just a bit, "Of course. Pack your things; you may leave after the funeral." Nodding, you turn around to leave._

**_Flashback End_**

You look down at the road where lots of people were passing by. If Aunt Sachiko were still here, she would be putting up a fit, trying to get you down. You could almost hear her voice calling you. "Young lady! Come down here at once! It's dangerous up there!" Sadly smiling, you swing down off the roof and through the window of your room.

Grabbing your pack of things, you head out to the gates of [village you live in]. Waving to the guards as you leave, you rush out of the village towards a little part of the woods near Ame. Running right into the heart of the woods, you ran to where there was a large lake and a small little hut you had built the last time you were here.

Setting your things down inside, you somehow managed to not see that someone else's stuff was also there before going out to the lake for a swim. Stripping of your clothes to your bikini and setting your clothes neatly off to the side, you sat on the edge of the dock with your feet dangling in the water. Aunt Sachiko was actually the one who had taught you how to swim. Cruelly, she had thrown you into the lake when you were a child, so you had to learn to swim all the way back.

Giggling at the memory, you failed to notice the person sneaking up behind you until they held a kunai up to your throat. "Who are you and why are you here?" You caught a flash of yellow hair before replying.

"[Your name]." you stuttered out, too shocked to think of a fake name. Suddenly, you were spun around by the person. Your eyes widened when you saw who it was.

"[Your name]? Is that really you, hmm?" he asked. Right in front of you, was the man that you had loved ever since you were children.

"D-Deidara…?" You stumble away from him. His eyebrows furrowed as he asked you what was wrong. "You-You betrayed the village and joined with those Akatsuki people! You've killed so many people! What happened to 'I don't want to hurt anyone'?!" You were panicking by now.

His eyes narrowed. "You really believe that, un?" You backed away from him unconsciously at his cold tone. "You really believe that I wanted to kill those people?!"

You fumbled around for an explanation. "You're a pyromaniac that loves to blow things up! Being in the Akatsuki would let you do what on a full scale. They'd use that do they're advantage and set you to kill people. And you didn't mind! You-You left everyone." Your voice dropped to a soft, low tone. "You left me…" You turned around to leave. "You know what, forget it. You wouldn't understand. Just forget that I was ever here and I'll forget that you were ever here."

You made it to the edge of the clearing where your clothes were but before you could leave though, Deidara's hand grabbed your arm to hold you back. "Wait [your name], hmm! It's been five years and you're just going to walk away?"

"So what if I do? It's not like you've ever cared." you replied harshly.

"Maybe I do care…"

You glared at him. "Do tell me, when did you care? When the villagers beat me down relentlessly after you left?! Or when the [kage of your village] sent me out on constant suicide missions to try and get rid of me?!" Deidara was silent. You turned back around to leave. "That's what I thought."

"[Your name], wait, un!" he called.

You stopped and turned around with your hands on your hips and spoke in a cold voice. "What?" Instead of replying, he walked over and pulled you close, putting his hands on your hips. Your eyes widened. "W-What're you doing…?"

"Something we haven't done in a while, hmm…" he said as he leaned down to kiss you. Your eyes widen, weakly trying to push him away. Somewhere in your heart, you wanted this to happen. You could almost feel him smirk as he nibbled on your bottom lip, asking for entrance. As you gasp, he takes advantage of you and slides his tongue in, gently teasing with your own.

"D-Dei…" you stutter out.

"Yes [your name]?" he asks softly.

"I-I can't do this… You're an S-Rank criminal…"

"So? Does that matter, yeah?" he asks as he reaches up to cup one of your breasts. You gasp, not being able to say anything. His hand moves to the back, undoing the string on your bikini and letting it fall to the ground.

"W-We can't do this…" you insist, even though you let him continue doing what he wants.

"Sure we can." he says before his hand-mouth flicks his tongue over your nipple. You try to hold back a moan as he gently bites your nipple. His other hand drifts down through the bottom part of your bathing suit as your head tilts to the side, panting. He leans down to plant soft kisses down your neck as his hand rubs against your clit.

"A-ah…" you were completely subjected under Deidara now. He begins to suck on your neck, leaving a few hickeys. You gasp suddenly when you feel his hand-mouth lick your lower areas.

"You like that, hmm?" You stay silent and stubborn as ever. "Still stubborn as ever. Even after five years." He inserts a finger into you easily and he can tell that you're liking it by how wet you've gotten. "Well, aren't we wet, yeah…"

"Sh-Shut up…"

You feel him smirk against your neck. "Nah, I'm good." You bite your lip, trying to hold back a moan as he continues to pump his finger in faster. You finally give up and start to moan like crazy now. The pleasure was overwhelming and you couldn't hide it. Deidara chuckled a bit, leading to you blushing terribly. He pulled his fingers out, teasing you.

"A-ah! W-why'd you stop…?" You stuttered.

He smirked. "Want me to continue, [your name]?"

You blushed when he said your name, but you hesitantly nodded. He untied the rest of your swim suit, tossing it aside. You blushed even darker, standing completely naked in front of the terrorist bomber. He waited for you to make the next move.

You slowly slid his swim trunks off, moving to his boxers next. Your hand accidentally rubbed over his hard member. "[Your name]…" He groaned. You gained a bit more confidence, feeling your lust kicking in. You kneeled down in front of him. Slowly, you took your hand, and rubbed up on his shaft. He put a hand over his face, muffling his moan. You then, took him in your mouth. "S-shit..." He stuttered himself. Bobbing your head back and forth, you swirled you tongue around. You decided you'd give him payback, by teasing him. You only licked around the head. "[Your name]." He growled, gripping your [hair color] hair.

You pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between you and him. He shivered when the cold hair hit him. He pushed you up against a tree, smirking as you squeaked. He whispered in your ear, giving you goose bumps. "This may hurt, un." You screamed out in pain as he slowly slid into you. Tears slid down your cheek, as you gritted your teeth. "Shh... It'll be okay…" Deidara soothed you. You nodded, tears still falling. He wiped them away, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

You waited for a bit before you were used to the feeling. "I-I'm ready" You stuttered. He nodded, thrusting in a bit deeper. "D-dei!" You moaned from the mix of pain and pleasure. He picked up the pace, moaning himself. "A-ah! F-faster~" You moaned as you left long, red, scratch marks down his back.

He did so, thrusting harder and faster. "Shit! [your name]!" He moaned out. He started playing with your breast, pinching one of your nipples. He took the other one in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. You screamed out in pleasure, panting. "G-God you're so tight, hmm..." Deidara groaned as he felt your walls closing in on his prick. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper into you.

"Nnh!" You moaned, feeling your insides start to warm up. "I-I think I-I'm coming!" You screamed out.

He whispered in your ear seductively. "Then come with me." You blushed, nodding.

A matter of minutes pass, before you finally give in. "D-Dei/[Your name]!" You and Deidara scream in harmony. You feel him release inside of you, shivering at the warm feeling. You're both panting by now.

You finally catch your breath, your [eye color] orbs staring into his clear blue ones. "I love you, [your name]. Happy birthday, yeah."

Your eyes widen before smiling back, running a hand through his hair. "You remembered…?"

He smirked as he pulled you into a soft kiss. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot, hmm?"

* * *

**Hey! Colorful-Everlasting-Akatsuki here! I wrote the rest of the lemon, for my Nee-San. She's having writers-block. -pout- So, hope you liked your scene with Deidara! I swear, halfway through this I sat up, and my back popped like a fire cracker. Bye~**

**Hope you liked the story~! This is actually my first attempt at writing an M-Rated fanfic, but my imouto helped me with it, so yay! Thank you, imouto! My birthday is actually coming up, and as much as I would love to post this on my actual birthday, I might just have to end up posting it early instead. And~ I heard that my imouto is sending me something for my birthday…? Ugh! I wanna know what it is, but I don't at the same time! -sighs-**

**Oh well, R&R please you guys~!**


End file.
